Splashfin's Destiny
by LolSherlockFandom
Summary: This is my own version of warrior cats using my own characters. It has a little to do with Special Edition Skyclan's Destiny. I don't care if you say it has nothing to do with warriors so there.
1. Chapter 1

Splashfin's Destiny

She was dying. She knew the end was drawing near. Her heart was getting slower, slower, slower. She knew for certain that Starclan awaited her presence.

"Splashfin ... I would like you to take over my clan," she whispered, "there is no one else worthy. You must choose a deputy the clan will depend on. Goodbye young warrior..."

"No! Gentlestar, don't leave me! I need your guidance!" cried Splashfin.

But the leader's eyes had closed.

"Goodbye Gentlestar. I'll see you again in Starclan," whispered Splashfin, covering the body with licks.

Lifting the body between her teeth, she just about managed to make it back to camp.

"Splashfin! Where have you been?" called Brokenshadow. He then caught sight of the lifeless fur between her jaws. "Ohh..."

"No time to talk now. Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Rockpile for a clan meeting!" she yowled.

Slowly, cats began to gather.

"I have some grave news. Gentlestar is dead ..." she mewed.

The clan fell silent.

"We shall sit vigil tonight. But now I will appoint a deputy. I say these words before Starclan, and pray that they may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy will be Ebonystar," she yowled.

Ebonystar's eyes lit up. She lifted her head.

"Thank you Splashfin. I will do my best to serve your clan!" she declared.

**...**

**Hi guys. This is my second story so far. (Even though I haven't finished The Calm before the storm) Just to make this clear ... this is my own version of warrior cats, but has a little to do with the Special Edition called Skyclan's Destiny. **

**Don't even bother saying that you are going to report it because it doesn't have anything to do with Warriors. I couldn't care less – plenty of others on this site do it, so I can too. So put that in your pipe and smoke it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Splashfin's Destiny

Chapter 2

Splashfin stood on the Rockpile, gazing around at her clan.

"Ebonystar shall be in charge whilst we are gone," she yowled.

It was obvious who 'we' were and where they were going.

"It is time," mewed Pinemaple (the Medicine Cat) as Splashfin finished her talk.

Splashfin dipped her head and obediently padded through the tunnel behind Pinemaple.

"Wait!" cried a voice from behind her.

It was Briarlife, one of the clan elders.

"I just wanted to say good luck," she mumbled, and turned away.

"Briarlife, Wait," she called gently.

She turned around to gaze at her leader.

"Thank you," she mewed.

Briarlife dipped her head and continued until she was in the Elder's Den to share tongues with Horseleap.

...

"Wow! It beautiful," gasped Splashfin.

Pinemaple smiled and followed her leader into the cave.

"You must press your nose to the Moonjem, and Starclan will send you to sleep," whispered the old medicine cat.

Padding slowly towards the glowing jewel she did as Pinemaple had said.

...

Splashfin awoke and stared around.

Panic flashed in her eyes.

"It's ok. We are to give you your nine lives and your name," mewed a grey she-cat.

She had stars in her fur.

Splashfin dipped her head, and walked towards the starry cat.

"Swiftswing ... my mother ... I thought I'd never see you again," she whispered, burying her nose in her fur.

But Swiftswing stared at Splashfin without looking away.

"With this life I give you love. Use it well for all the cats in your care, especially Brokenshadow," she mewed, and padded away.

The second cat to appear was Scarepaw – an apprentice who had been killed by a Dreamclan patrol.

The other seven followed.

"With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats of your clan."

He padded away to join the line, as Splashfin shook with pain.

"Wait ..Scarepaw!" Splashfin cried but Scarepaw didn't respond.

Another starry warrior joined the trembling leader.

It was her best friend Amberleaf, who died of Greencough during an outbreak the previous Leafbare.

"My best friend, it was my fault you died," she whispered.

But the tabby cat showed no sign of anger now.

"With this life I give you courage. Use it well to defend your clan," she whispered, and Splashfin shook once more with terror and pain.

How was she to bear the lives to come?

Would she survive to be Splashstar, leader of Waterclan?

_**A/N – I know I stopped at a strange place, but I felt it was necessary. I love Warrior Cats – it's my favourite thing ever.**_

_**This is chapter 2 of Splashfin's Destiny, and I hope you loved it.**_

_**Please PM me if you have any questions that you would like answered.**_


End file.
